Chaos From Here
by outcasted-demon-piro
Summary: Trigun meets Final Fantasy...7. Yes! Fear it! Anywho, Knives gets elbowed, Vash fears the chocobos, Legato plots with the chocobos, and Wolfwood gets along with Cid. Fun! X3
1. Wark?

(Okay, this is the first fanfic that I have written on the computer in like…… forever so don't mind if it sucks! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters from Trigun or Final Fantasy 7 so don't sue me. Cause all you would get is my younger brother! So on with the story! Most of the characters will be very occ cause it makes it funny that way. X3 )

"So how long have we been walking now?" Vash asked loudly.

"Long enough for you to ask 7592654810 times." replied Wolfwood who Vash somehow save from death by a way that I the powerful Arthur will not tell you cause I'm to lazy to think of it.

"Why did we decide to do this again?" grumbled Knives as they looked acrossed the large expanse of dessert.

"Because Vash somehow talked you and I into going and trying to find some sort of paradise on this barren planet, Master" stated Legato who Vash had saved the same way as Wolfwood cause I'm lazy.

"Oh. Does anyone else see the large amount of trees and grass in front of use? Cause if it's just me I need shot." Knives pointed in a forward direction as Vash started on his speech of 'how you can't choose if people die' which was ignored by the other three.

"Well then I need shot too cause I see it as well." commented Wolfwood as he stared in the direction Knives pointed.

"Me too." said Legato who blinked several times.

"GRASS AND TREES! THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE THERE AND THAT MEANS DONUTS!" Vash cried as he ran towards the source of life.

"Vash! Get Back Here!" yelled Wolfwood as he took off after the needle noggin.

"Shall we, Master?" asked Legato.

"Yes, we shall." answered Knives as they took off after the other two.

After what seemed like miles of running they finally made it to the edge of the grassy area. They all stood on the grass for a moment just amazed that it was there.

"LAND!" Vash yelled loudly as he bent over kissing the ground.

"Now if only you would have done that when I wanted you too there would have been no problem with the human population." said Knives with a snicker.

"Shut up!" Vash yelled at his twin.

"Wark?"

"……"

"Wark?"

"……"

"Wark?" The four men stood there for a moment before they all looked at the where the sound came from.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's a giant demonic long necked chicken on stilts!" screeched Vash as he fell over from the "chicken's" face in his face.

"Wark?" The 'chicken' said again.

"Um, it's not a chicken." A young blonde man leaned out from behind the creatures head. "It's a chocobo."

"Gasuheit?" said Wolfwood in reply.

"No. Chocobo." the blonde stayed clam oddly.

"You're choking! I'LL SAVE YOU!" yelled Vash ready to do the heimlich.

"No! Chocobo!" The blonde's eye twitched.

"Choke Bo? Who's Bo and why do you want to choke him? I'll help!" said Knives happily.

"ARG! NO! THIS CREATURE IS A CHOCOBO!" yelled the blonde stranger.

"Gasuheit?" asked Legato.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wark." said the chocobo.

"So who are you?" asked Knives as he stared at the third blonde in this now strange group.

"Oh. Me? I'm Cloud Strife."


	2. Woosh!

Piro: Okay, I know I have a habit of writing badly and weirdly. But I don't care and most my mistakes are easy to understand. So please don't ask to be my beta, I prefer to leave my writing as it is. Those who wrote reviews before this chapter went up are excused. I still don't own anything to do with Trigun or Final Fantasy 7 nor will I cause if I did there would be much yaoi and no women in sight! Well except maybe Aeris cause she rocks my freakin' socks man! This story isn't going to have anything but my strange humor, so don't worry! Nya ha ha ha! I also know that these chapters are short but I like to be able to think at later times. I don't like to be brain dead! -.-; Also sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and it was a very big one that I just couldn't get over. I would also like to thank the 6 people who sent me reviews, you made me feel good about myself! X3 WOOO! REVEIWS!

Knives (aka: my sexy plot bunny X3): Get on with the story already.

Piro: YES, SIR! -mock salutes- On with the plot or at least what there is of it!

vvvvvvvvvvvvAnd here is my line thingy!vvvvvvvvvvvv

"So you're Cloud Strife huh? Well, stupid human I am the Supreme Lord and Master Knives! And this is my loyal spider Legato." Knives said loudly, getting a 'you have fallen on your head way to many times' look from Cloud.

"Yeah, right Knives. Sadly to say I'm the loony's twin brother, Vash. And the last of our strange little group is Wolfwood." Vash pointed to Wolfwood who was busy smoking as the chocobo rubbed it's head against him. "Do you by chance happen to have any donuts! Please say you have donuts!"

"Donuts? What are those?" asked Cloud tilting his head to the side in confusion. Vash's eyes merely widened in shock at those words.

"If you don't know what donuts are then…." Vash stood for a moment letting everything sink in. "I'M GONNA DIE! THERE ARE NO DONUTS IN SIGHT AND I NEED DONUTS TO SURVIVE!" The saner twin screamed as he ran around in circles.

Cloud looked at Vash then to the others. "Does he do this often or is this a first?"

"Trust me he does this almost everywhere. And normally more then once." Wolfwood said as he tried to fend off the chocobo while also trying not to drop his cigarette. "Get off of me you giant chicken!"

"Alright at the least do you have some sort of edible food as well as water? We have been traveling for some time without said supplies." Legato said to the newest blonde, of who was far shorted then his master and……. Vash. Wolfwood completely ignored.

"Yeah, but its back on the Highwind." replied Cloud with a shrug.

"The Highwind? What's that?" asked Legato only to be answered by a big gush of wind signaling the Highwind's arrival.

"That would be the Highwind." Said cloud pointing to the large flying ship.

All of the Trigunnies stared up at the Highwind. Knives then broke the silence by saying, "I want one of those." Vash then elbowed his twin in the stomach getting a loud 'Ouch!' in return.

Peaking out over the side of the ship a young long haired brunette woman waved to the group on the ground. "Well what are you all waiting for! Get up here!" she yelled as she tossed down the ladder.

"Kay!" Cloud yelled back as he sent the chocobo back to the farm (AN: if you don't know what the farm is then why are you reading this! . ). "Shall we?" asked Cloud as he climbed the ladder. The Trigunnies all looked at each other for a moment before one by one they all climbed the ladder.

"WOW! THIS THING IS HUGE!" stated Vash in amazement as he snooped out the Highwind.

"I should hope so. Seeing as these melon heads keep bringing random people on it. There has to be room for them all." growled a very angry, older looking blonde.

"Aw, be nice Cid! They look like they have been walking forever!" The brunette said with her hands on her hips, "You can be just as nice as everyone else even if this is your ship!"

'Cid' just glared before turning around, muttering every cuss word in the English language, going through one of the many doors.

"Don't mind him he's only rough around the edges." The brunette told the Trigunnies. "He's a big softy at heart. By the way my name is Aeris. It is nice to meet you all."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Piro: Okay so it is really short but I needed to get past that writer's block I had and my arm hurts like hell cause I pulled a stupid and fell on it. I even have to wear a splint! -pouts- The pain!

Knives: Oh quit your whining! It's just you arm. At least you didn't loose it! -glares-

Vincent (aka: my other sexy plot bunny! X3): Yes but if she had lost her arm she would most likely be in less pain then she is now.

Piro: I agree with Vinny! So ha! -sticks out tongue at Knives- Now I want at least 10 reveiws by the time I finally get the next chapter written and at least three of them have to be new people! Knives go find your spider and Vinny go find your flyboy. I am going to bed and taking painkillers while I'm at it! -wanders off craddleing arm-


	3. Wooh

Disclaimer- I own not Trigun or Final Fantasy 7 because if I did do you think I would write this story? No, I would be off torturing my brother! BTW that's all you would get if you sue me, my brother and maybe if you're lucky some pocket lint! .

Piro- ZOMG!! I'M ALIVE!! Yes I have returned and yes my arm is all better!! . Well it is about 3:09 right now and I should be in bed but I felt like writing something for you people. MY FAITHFUL and kind of bossy at times, READERS!! –Sobs happily-

Sephiroth (aka- my other, OTHER sexy plot bunny! Yay, I'm special! I got three!) - If they're the faithful ones I would hate to see the ones that hate you.

Piro- -gives Sephiroth the DEATH GLARE OF DOOOOM, which practically screams "I will set you ablaze!"- Bunny's aren't supposed to be out of their cages!!

Sephiroth- 0.0; Ummmm…… -flees-

Piro- Btw thank you all for reviewing it makes me have a……. okayish……. Self-esteem! THAT'S RIGHT, RUN BUNNY BOY!! –Gives chase- OH!! –rushes back- another btw the little things will now appear randomly so I can give you a better explanation of what I talk about if you have never played FF7 or if I just wanna give my input. -Gives chase again- COMEBACK HERE!!

...I'm the experimental line thingy!...

"Well this is about all there is to the Highwind" stated Aeris after the extremely nice tour that she had given the Trigunnies that happened to end at the chocobos stable. Which you don't get to know about because I, the ALL powerful author, don't wanna go into detail about the maybe 5 area's in the Highwind.

"Wow, so the demon chicken things even live on the ship!" Vash was in shock. 'Really why anyone would wanna live with those things is beyond me.' He silently thought to himself.

"They are called chocobos, not choke Bo and no one is choking or sneezing. But otherwise yes they do live here with us." Cloud said as he petted the chocobos in front of him.

"So where are all the other people that I could have the possibility of turning into my minions?" asked Knives as he looked around.

"Sorry but you have been beaten to that by someone else and I don't minion willingly." Replied Cloud as he watched Vash elbow Knives in the ribs for the question.

"Ouch!" Knives growled at Vash before looking back at the shortest of the blondes. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Sephiroth beat you to it that's all. I was his minion, well puppet, for a while as he tried to destroy all of mankind as well as the planet. Nothing that big right." Cloud said nonchalantly.

"Who the hell is this Sephiroth!? I Demand to Speak to Him At Once about This Killing Human's Thing! THAT IS MY JOB!" huffed Knives as he glared.

"I'm Sephiroth." Stated an unknown person to the right. All in turn looked at the newcomer and saw a tall man, wearing all black, with long silver hair standing in the doorway. "And if I remember right it shouldn't really matter who does the destroying just as long as it gets done."

"He does have a point, Master" mentioned Legato.

"He does. Well Sephiroth I am-" Knives was about to go into his long introduction but Wolfwood beat him to the punch.

"He's Knives, the bluenette is Legato, I'm Wolfwood and broom head over there is Vash!" Wolfwood pointed over at Vash who happened to be cowering in a corner away from the chocobos.

"I always did wonder why you didn't let me destroy the world and I still don't understand why, Cloud. But, it's not like I a got a choice in the matter." Whined Sephiroth as he stared disgusted by what Vash was doing. "I'm going to leave you all now." And he did just as he said.

"Well isn't he just a ball of sunshine!" sighed Wolfwood, shaking his head.

"Cause I'm curious, why did he carry a really long sword with him?" asked Vash.

"Because he can….?" Cloud half answered and questioned.

"I want one of those!" squealed Knives only to get elbowed in the stomach again by Vash. "Must you do THAT!?"

"Yes, It's to keep you from returning to you're old ways!" Vash smiled happily.

"I hate you."

"Love you too!"

...I'm the experimental line thingy!...

#1- Really there are only like five areas on the Highwind in the game. The stables, conference room, the big room that tells you where places are on the floor, the deck, and the spot where you first get on the Highwind. If I'm wrong tell me! X3

#2- I would totally live with chocobos cause they are cute and fluffy and I love 'em! That and I'm weird…..-strange silence-

#3- Sorry if I spoil anything but Sephiroth goes insane and tries to destroy the planet and all the humans on it so he can use the planet as his ride to another planet only to do the same thing there! He really controls Cloud like a puppet and makes him go insane about it. Sephiroth is a meanie but I lurv him anyway!

#4- I WANTED IT TO BE TO THE RIGHT!! XP

#5- I completely forgot that Legato and Wolfwood were supposed to be in there too! Oops!

#6- Yes he now squeals all because I felt the need to have someone squeal. Knives just happened to be my victim today.

...I'm the experimental line thingy!...

Piro- -does a happy dance around a cage that holds a bound and gagged Sephiroth.- Yay! Another chapter done! Soon I will really have a story, with no plot I might add, but a story nonetheless!! It will be wonderful!

Knives and Vincent- Wow am I glad I behave!

Piro- Doesn't mean you won't end up joining him! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Knives and Vincent- -gulps and flees-

Piro- COME BACK HERE! I JUST WANNA PLAY! –gives chase-

Vincent- -sneaks back- Make sure to read an review! –goes off and hides-


End file.
